Porn Star
by Rihyun17
Summary: Jaejoong pemuda yang sangat menyukai seseorang yang merupakan Porn Star Bernama U-Know. "U-KNOW SHI MAUKAH KAU MELAKUKAN SEKS DENGAN KU !" teriak Jaejoong sambil menarik kedua lengan namja tersebut. "Yak Dimana Kamu ! Aku sudah menunggu selama 1 jam dan kau belum muncul juga ! Kau ingin ku bunuh Huh !" YUNJAE
1. Chapter 1

NOTE : FF ini TERINSPIRASI dari manga yang pernah aku baca. Tapi aku lupa judulnya. Sebelumnya aku pernah menulis FF tapi di blog orang ^^ dan ini pertama kalinya untuk menulis disini. Entah mengapa yang selama ini hanya jadi pembaca, tiba tiba kepengen untuk nulis lagi haha. Jadi kemungkinan akan ada beberapa bagian yang sama dan sisanya akan aku ubah untuk ff ini :). Selamat Menikmati, dan mohon bantuannya. *bow*

Porn Star

Cast :

Jung Yunho (26)

Kim Jaejoong (27)

Etc

Hari ini entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa sial sekali. Ketinggalan bus saat berangkat ke kantor, dimarahi oleh senior karna tidak sengaja menabraknya. Dan kesialan lainnya yang tidak ingin dia bahas. Sebelumnya akan kuperkenalkan tokoh yang satu ini, ia bernama Kim Jaejoong, tahun ini ia berumur 26 tahun. Tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang cukup luas untuk dirinya. Jaejoong merupakan penggemar fanatik dari seorang artis. Apakah kalian berharap artis boyband ? Bukan, bukan. Artis yang ia gemari cukup unik. Yaitu Porn Star. Kalian boleh kaget, padahal Jaejoong sendiri adalah tipikal namja pendiam dan (cukup) polos dimata teman teman kantornya.

U-know. Itulah nama artis tersebut, atau mungkin itu hanya nama samaran yang di gunakkan oleh nama tersebut. Namja ? ya Jaejoong penyuka sesama jenis. Namun tidak ada yang tahu, karena itu sebuah rahasia. Jaejoong mengoleksi semua barang yang berhubungan dengan U-know. Dari Filmnya, majalah, PhotoBook dan yang lainnya. Yang ia beli secara online. Dari yang limited edition sampai yang biasa saja. Ia benar benar jatuh cinta kepada U-Know nya.

.

.

.

.

" Yak Dimana Kamu ?! Aku sudah menunggu selama 1 jam dan kau belum muncul juga ! Kau ingin ku bunuh Huh ?!" teriak namja bermata musang sambil memegang hpnya. Ia sudah menuggu seseorang yang akan bertemu dengannya. Dan orang itu belum muncul juga, udara pada sore hari ini cukup dingin dan itu sangat membuat namja itu kesal. Karena ia hanya menggunakan kemeja dongker tanpa menggunakan sweater maupun coat.

"kalau dalam 15 menit kau tidak muncul, aku akan membunuhmu !" ia langsung menutup telfon tanpa membiarkan yang disebrang telfon menjawabnya.

Tak jauh dari situ, seorang namja dengan lesu berjalan tanpa melihat ke depan. Namja bermata doe dan rambut berwarna almond, walaupun ia terlihat lesu dan melipat sembarang lengan kemejanya tidak menutup keindahan dari wajahnya.

'Bruuk'

"Yak! Kau kalau jalan lihat kedepan, apa kau tidak memiliki mata hah ?" teriak namja bermata musang. Jaejoong yang sempat terjatuh ke jalan pun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah namja yang meneriakinya.

"U-know ?" teriak Jaejoong sambil menunjuk wajah namja tersebut.

"kau U-know kan ? astaga mimpi apa aku semalam bertemu dengan mu. Apakah ini balasan dari tuhan karena aku sudah sial seharian ini. Astaga aku senang sekali, bertemu dengan mu U-know" heboh Jaejoong, ia benar benar gembira. Tidak dipedulikannya orang orang disekitar yang menatap dirinya aneh.

"U-KNOW SHI MAUKAH KAU MELAKUKAN SEKS DENGAN KU ?!" teriak Jaejoong sambil menarik kedua lengan namja tersebut.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

" _kau U-know kan ? astaga mimpi apa aku semalam bertemu dengan mu. Apakah ini balasan dari tuhan karena aku sudah sial seharian ini. Astaga aku senang sekali, bertemu dengan mu U-know" heboh Jaejoong, ia benar benar gembira. Tidak dipedulikannya orang orang disekitar yang menatap dirinya aneh._

" _U-KNOW SHI MAUKAH KAU MELAKUKAN SEKS DENGAN KU ?!" teriak Jaejoong sambil menarik kedua lengan namja tersebut._

Porn Star

Cast :

Jung Yunho (26)

Kim Jaejoong (27)

Etc

Chapter 2

"haahhhh…." Jaejoong menghela nafas. Dia benar – benar merasa lelah pagi ini. Padahal ia baru saja sampai di kantor dan baru duduk di meja kerjanya. Tapi dia benar benar merasa lelah. Apalagi jika mengingat kejadian kemarin. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya,

'anio, aku harus melupakan namja itu' batin Jaejoong.

"Perhatian semuanya, saya ingin memperkenalkan pegawai yang baru saja diterima di perusahaan ini." Ucap manajer perusahaan tempat Jaejoong bekerja. Langsung saja Jaejoong berdiri menghadap Tuan Park. Ia tidak ingin terkena omelan, ini masih sangat amat pagi. Dan Jaejoong sedang dalam mood yang tidak bagus.

"Annyeong Haseyo, perkenalkan nama saya Jung Yunho. Ini pengalaman pertama saya bekerja, mohon bantuannya" ucap Yunho sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. Ia harus sopan bukan ?

'MWO ? Namja itu ! kenapa namja beruang itu bisa ada disini ?! Astaga apa yang harus aku lakukan !' panik Jaejoong dalam hati. Ia langsung mundur dan mengumpat di kolong meja kerjanya.

"Jaejoong shi, apa yang kau lakukan ? sini kemari, kau harus bertemu dengan Yunho." Teriak Tuan Park. Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan membalikkan badannya dengan gugup. Dengan langkah pendek ia menghampiri tuan Park.

"Jaejoong shi, ini Jung Yunho. Mulai sekarang ia adalah junior mu, jadi kau harus sering membantunnya. Kau senang kan ? mulai sekarang kau tidak akan dibully lagi oleh senior mu disini, hahaha. Yunho shi, perkenalkan ia Kim Jaejoong. Dia orang yang sangat kaku disini, ia sering di marahi oleh pegawai disini. Tapi tenang saja, kurasa pegawai yang lain tidak akan memarahi mu, hahaha." Tawa Tuan Park, Yunho pun ikut tertawa. Jaejoong hanya dapat tertawa kaku. Karena ia sedang diejek bukan ? masa ia ikut tertawa juga.

"baiklah kalian aku tinggal dulu, masih banyak berkas yang harus aku urus" tuan Park langsung melangkah pergi menuju ruangannya, meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"tak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengan mu lagi Joongie" bisik Yunho di kuping Jaejoong, ia tidak ingin orang orang kantor tahu bahwa mereka sudah kenal sebelumnya. Dan hal itu malah membuat Jaejoong semakin gugup dan tegang.

Ingin sekali rasanya Jaejoong pergi jauh dari namja yang ada dihadapannya ini. Dan mengumpat, tentu saja.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Posisi Jaejoong sekarang sangat tegang, karena sebentar lagi ia akan melakukan hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Kalian pikir ia telah sering melakukannya bukan ? TIDAK. Kalian salah besar, karna Kim Jaejoong yang kalian pikir mesum ini sebenarnya masih virgin. Walaupun ia mengoleksi semua koleksi dari U-Know artis favoritnya, bukan berarti ia sering melakukannya. I-A MA-SIH VIR-GIN. Kalian semua harus ingat itu._

" _jadi, kau yakin ingin melakukan hal ini dengan ku ? mengajak laki laki yang baru saja kau kenal di jalan raya, dan langsung mengajaknya untuk melakukan ini hmm?" bisik U-know dikuping Jaejoong. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang ada di salah satu kamar hotel. U-know membenamkan kepala nya di leher Jaejoong dan menghirup wangi tubuhnya. Ia mencium bau vanilla yang entah mengapa membuat ia bernafsu dengan namja dihadapannya ini._

" _aku…aku sangat yakin U-know shi, walaupun kita baru pertama kali bertemu tapi aku sudah mengenalmu dari lama. Bahkan aku mengoleksi semua filmmu. Aku juga mengoleksi photobook dan yang lainnya." Jaejoong benar benar gugup. Karena U-know mulai mengecup lehernya._

" _kau beruntung, karena tadi aku menunggu teman kencan ku yang tidak datang datang. Jadi aku mau melakukannya dengan mu" ia pun mulai mengecup leher dan membuat beberapa kissmark di leher Jaejoong. Ia sudah tidak tahan, kalian pikir ia bisa menahan diri saat ada seseorang yang mengajaknya untuk melakukan sex dengan sukarela. Begini gini ia seorang lelaki dewasa._

" _aku bahkan belum tahu nama mu, tapi kau sudah mengajak ku melakukan sex" ucapnya dikuping Jaejoong, ia kecup dan hembuskan nafasnya dikuping Jaejoong._

" _namaku….Kim-Kim Jaejoong, kau bisa memanggilku Jaejoong" Jaejoong sudah benar benar tidak tahan. U-know benar benar menggodanya._

" _Joongie, aku akan memanggil mu Joongie. Sekarang aku ingin kau membuka baju mu." Jaejoong pun dengan gugup membuka kemeja kerjanya, celana kantornya dan yang terakhir pakaian dalamnya._

" _kau benar benar menggoda Joongie, kemarilah." Perlahan Jaejoong menghampiri U-know, ia duduk dipangkuan U-know._

" _aku….belum pernah…melakukan ini U-know shi"_

" _kau belum pernah melakukan sex, tapi kau mengajak orang asing untuk melakukan yang pertama kepada mu?" kaget Yunho, ia pikir Jaejoong namja yang berpengalaman seperti dirinya._

" _kau bukan orang asing. Kau U-know, orang yang sangat aku sukai. Dan aku rela melakukan yang pertama denganmu"Jaejoong mulai mengecup bibir hati U-know. U-know pun langsung membalas, ia lumat bibir Jaejoong atas bawah. U-know mulai menggigit bibir Jaejoong meminta izin untuk memasukki bibir merah muda tersebut. Jaejoong yang tidak pernah berciuman hanya dapat membalas dengan kaku. Ia mulai memukul dada U-know, ia mulai merasa sesak._

" _bibir mu membuat aku candu Joongie"_

 _Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar merasakan rangsangan dikedua nipplenya. Dibusungkan dadanya seakan minta lebih. Ia tekan tangan U-know memberikan kode meminta agar U-know melakukan lebih kepada kedua nipple nya._

" _a-aaah…"_

 _U-know mendekatkan kembali bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong yang merah merekah. Ia benar benar kecanduan dengan bibir Jaejoong._

" _euung..mhh"_

" _aaahh…u-kno…mmhh"_

 _U-know melepas tautan bibirnya, ia kecup kembail cuping Jaejoong. Ia lumat kuping Jaejoong. Ia turunkan ciumannya ke leher Jaejoong. Ia tarik tangan Jaejoong menuntunnya agar membuka celananya. Ia sendiri membuka pakaian yang ia pakai._

 _Jaejoong dengan perlahan membuka celanya panjang U-know, dengan susah payah ia buka. Karena U-know terus mengecup leher dan dadanya. Setelah terbuka semua, ia lempar celana U-know sembarang arah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _aaahhh…fas-ter u-knowwww…aahhh"_

" _aaarhhh….kau yang terbaik Joongie"_

 _U-know langsung membalikkan posisinya. Sekarang Jaejoong ada diatasnya, Uke On Top huh ?_

" _bergerak lah Joongie, beri aku kepuasan" dikecupnya bibir Jaejoong, dengan perlahan Jaejoong menggerakkan tubuhnya ke atas bawah, ia merasa penuh dengan posisi ini. Dan ia semakin bersemangat menaik – turunkan tubuhnya. Tangan U-know mulai naik ke atas dada Jaejoong, ia remas kedua dadanya. Ia elus nipple kanan Jaejoong, perlahan ia dekatkan bibir nya ke nipple kiri Jaejoong._

" _ssshhh…aahhh" desah Jaejoong, ia merasakan nipple kirinya basah dan hangat. Semakin ia dorong kepalanya U-know._

" _aarghh…i-i-I want cu-cum U-know" teriak Jaejoong yang sudah tidak tahan. Gerakkannya mulai memelan, kejantanannya semakin mengeras tanda ia akan keluar sebentar lagi._

" _wait….kau tidak boleh keluar sekarang Joongie" U-know pun semakin mempercepat gerakan in-out nya. Mengejar klimaksnya agar segera datang._

" _aanhhh….ahh" desah Jaejoong, ia sudah tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan klimaksnya._

" _aargh" teriak u-know tak lama saat ia mengeluarkan klimaksnya. Disusul dengan Jaejoong yang langsung keluar._

" _haah…haahh…go-gomawo U-know shi" ucap Jaejoong terengah engah, ia sangat lelah dan puas tentu saja. Akhirnya ia dapat melakukan apa yang ia impikan selama ini._

" _bisakah kau berhenti memanggil ku U-know. Aku bukan U-know, bahkan aku tidak mengenal siapa itu U-know yang kau maksud. Kau tahu, dari tadi aku kesal, karena kau terus mengucapkan nama U-know. Namu ku Jung Yunho…"_

TBC

Author's Note :

I'm back, hehe. Makaasih buat semuanya yang udah sekedar baca dan review, bahkan sampai ada yang PM. Jujur aku seneng banget ^^. Sebenernya pengen ngepost dari kemarin, tapi sibuk pergi terus dan baru sempet malem ini untuk ngetik lagi, semoga kalian ga kecewa dengan part ini. Dan buat chap sebelumnya kenapa pendek, karena aku pengen tau apa ada yang minat atau tidak hehe. Dan ada yang bingung berapa umur Jaejoong disini, padahal udah aku tulis di pengenalan cast, huhu. Disini Jaejoong 27, dan Yunho 26.

Dan buat nc nya ga terlalu hot soalnya lagi bulan ramadhan, haha. Sekali lagi makasih buat :

 **Haya,Nabratz,Kitty,JonginDo,Vipbigbang74,Alone779,Cho ri rin,Suira seans,** **Rulianaexotics** **,** **5351,** **Yyunjjae** **,** **,** **Cassie Cassiopeia YunJae** **,** **Minami Kz** **,** **,** **Choi ann,** **Rly.**

Dan untuk Guest yang review ga pakai nama, aku harap kalian review dengan nama tanpa harus login juga gapapa. Supaya aku dapat inget kalian siapa aja yang baca dan review ^^ dan makasih juga yang cuman baca doang, aku hargai kalian kok hehe, aku harap di chapter ini kalian bakal review.

P.S : buat review yang bernama Filia kim jujur aku malah ketawa baca review kamu yang isinya bashing kamu ke aku, jujur aku bingung kenapa ada orang bodoh kaya kamu didunia ini. LOL. Awalnya aku gamau nanggeppin kamu, tapi aku gasuka kamu ngejek Jaejoong. Walaupun jaejoong gatau kamu ngejek dia, tapi tetep aja aku gasuka. Dan setelah aku selidikin ternyata kamu ngebashing beberapa ff yunjae di ffn dan ngehina Jaejoong. HAHA. Aku gatau kenapa, tapi kamu kok sensi banget sama Jaejoong, kamu iri kalah cantik/ganteng ama dia?

Dan apa kamu bilang "Elu jg author berotak mesum! D pikiran lu cuma ada sex ya sampe" idol lu lu jadiin bahan fantasi liar lu...?  
Fuck lu!"

Dipikiran aku ada banyak isinya, kalau mau tau bisa pm. Ga kaya kamu yang kosong, yang nulisnya aja ga bisa sesuai EYD sama dan sopan. Aku ga ngerti maksud kamu yang bilang idol dijadiin bahan fantasi liar, jangan jangan itu kamu sendiri lagi haha, yang selama ini suka bayangin yang enggak enggak ke idol yang kamu suka. Dan satu lagi, ini adalah Fanfiction. Kalau kamu gatau fanfiction itu apa bisa google-ing, biar kamu tau fanfic itu apa. Kalau otak kamu ga sanggup buat nerima bacaan fanfic mending gausah baca.

Makasih ^^

P.S (again) : jujur aku orangnya jarang marah kok. Kalian baik ke aku, aku bakal lebih baik ke kalian. Kalian jahat sama aku, aku bakal lebih jahatin kalian.


	3. Chapter 3

" _haah…haahh…go-gomawo U-know shi" ucap Jaejoong terengah engah, ia sangat lelah dan puas tentu saja. Akhirnya ia dapat melakukan apa yang ia impikan selama ini._

" _bisakah kau berhenti memanggil ku U-know. Aku bukan U-know, bahkan aku tidak mengenal siapa itu U-know yang kau maksud. Kau tahu, dari tadi aku kesal, karena kau terus mengucapkan nama U-know. Namu ku Jung Yunho…"_

Porn Star

Cast :

Jung Yunho (26)

Kim Jaejoong (27)

Chapter 3

'aku masih tidak percaya bisa bertemu namja itu lagi di kantor ini." Batin Jaejoong, tangannya mencoba mengambil berkas di lemari tempat penyimpanan map - map penting. Karena sedang dalam mood yang tidak bagus ia hanya menempelkan kepalanya dan menunduk ke bawah tanpa mencoba mengambil berkas tersebut.

"kau ingin mengambil ini Jaejoong shi ?" ucap Yunho sambil mengambil berkas yang Jaejoong ingin ambil.

DEG

Jaejoong langsung membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar suara Yunho. Tubuhnya tiba tiba kaku karena kedatangan namja tersebut.

"aah,gomawo Yunho shi" Jaejoong mengambil berkas tersebut dan langsung pergi mencoba kabur dari Yunho.

"Tunggu Jaejoong shi, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu" Yunho langsung menarik lengan Jaejoong. Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke gudang tempat penyimpanan barang barang yang dibutuhkan kantor.

"Kenapa kau membawa ku ke sini Yunho shi ?" Jaejoong mencoba berbicara normal, padahal ia benar benar gugup sekarang.

"bisakah kau berhenti memanggil ku dengan Yunho shi ? kita hanya berdua disini. Kau bisa memanggil ku dengan Yunho saja, atau mungkin Yunnie ?" smirk Yunho, ia benar benar menyukai momen saat menggoda Jaejoong.

"lagipula, aku membawa mu kesini karena aku ingin memberitahu mu. Mulai sekarang kau harus menuruti semua keinginan ku. Kalau tidak…"

"kalau tidak apa ?! kau mencoba mengancam ku Yunho shi ? Jangan harap aku akan menuruti permintaan mu yang pasti berbau mesum !" Tuhkan benar dugaannya, pasti namja beruang ini akan minta yang aneh aneh kepadanya.

"Kalau tidak, aku akan memberitahu orang orang di kantor bahwa kau adalah laki laki yang mengajak orang asing untuk melakukan sex tanpa mengenal sebelumnya. Dan apa itu permintaan yang berbau mesum, kau ingin aku melakukan hal mesum kepada mu ?" Yunho menyentil kening Jaejoong.

"KAU…. CURANG ! DASAR BERUANG GENDUT ! SIAPA JUGA YANG MINTA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL MESUM !" Teriak Jaejoong, astaga Yunho benar benar minta di pukul.

"Kau Joongie, sudah pokoknya kau harus menuruti perintah ku dan aku serius dengan ucapan ku yang tadi. Mulai sekarang saat kita berdua, kau harus memanggil ku Yunho atau Yunnie, mengerti ?" ucap Yunho serius. Melihat betapa serius wajah Yunho, membuat Jaejoong (sedikit) takut.

"ba-baiklah aku mengerti Yun-Yunho" Yunho langsung tersenyum, hahaha Jaejoong benar benar namja polos sesuai perkiraannya.

"sekarang permintaan pertama ku adalah, _give me a blowjob Joongie_. Kau harus kuajari cara memblow job seseorang dengan baik dan benar."

"MWOOOO !"

.

.

.

.

"hmm..gunakan lidah mu dengan benar JAEJOONG !"

"Mmhhh…"

"JANGAN KAU GIGIT MILIKKU BODOH !"

"ngghh..."

"Gunakan tangan mu… aahh-ya bagus begitu"

"hhhhhnn…mmmmhh"

"yaahhh…terus, "

.

.

" Blow job mu masih payah Joongie, kau harus lebih sering ku latih." Ucap Yunho sambil mengancingkan celananya kembali. Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, ia masih lemas karena aktivitasnya tadi. Memblow job Yunho benar benar menguras tenaga dan membuat mulutnya pegal. Pipinya memerah mengingat aktivitasnya barusan.

"baiklah, aku keluar duluan. Jangan lupa rapihkan penampilanmu Joongie." Yunho langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebur. Tidak lupa menepuk pelan kepala Jaejoong.

'Puk'

Langsung saja wajah Jaejoong bertambah merah, baru pertama kali ia diperlakukan lembut oleh seorang laki laki.

.

.

'Seandainya ia benar U-know, dengan senang hati akan aku lakukan' Ucap Jaejoong sambil membersihkan mulut dan wajahnya. Setelah selesai Jaejoong pun keluar dari toilet dan kembali ke tempat kerjanya. Ia melihat Yunho asik mengobrol dengan pegawai perempuan lainnya, Tuan Park benar. Pegawai di sini pasti akan menyukai Yunho, tentu saja dengan wajah tampannya dan badannya yang tinggi, seperti model.

'HAH MODEL APANYA, BADAN MIRIP BERUANG GITU KOK ! ada apa dengan mu Jaejoong, mengapa kau tiba tiba memujinya ?" batin Jaejoong. Ia pun langsung melangkah menuju meja kerjanya.

" Jaejoong shi, Ahra shi membawa makanan manis. Kau ingin mencobanya ?" Tawar Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong sudah datang.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka makanan manis." Balas Jaejoong tanpa membalikkan badannya. Sebenarnya ia menyukai makanan manis, sangat menyukainya. Tapi karena ia masih kesal dengan Yunho, tentu saja ia menolaknya.

'dasar beruang bodoh. Bisa bisanya ia bicara seperti itu setelah apa yang ia lakukan padaku'

.

.

Setibanya di apartemen, Jaejoong langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berendam. Ia harus merelaxkan tubuhnya. Apalagi setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia melakukan sex dengan Yunho. Itu membuat dirinya tidak bisa berjalan selama beberapa hari. Mengingat hal itu membuat Jaejoong menyesal, mengapa ia bisa salah mengenali Yunho sebagai U-know. Seandainya ia tidak salah, mungkin kejadian tadi siang di kantor tidak akan terjadi.

Ngomong ngomong, ia sudah lama tidak menonton video U-know, mengingat hal tersebut ia langsung menyelesaikan aktivitas berendamnya dan langsung keluar menujur kamarnya untuk menonton film U-know nya.

Jaejoong langsung mengambil salah satu film U-know favoritnya. Love in Okinawa, film yang selalu ia tonton berulang kali. Tubuh Jaejoong mulai panas saat melihat adegan di film tersebut. Ia pun mulai melepas bathrobe nya dan menyentuh Juniornya, saat ia mulai asik menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri. Tiba tiba ia teringat aktivitas dirinya dengan Yunho saat di hotel. Dan entah mengapa itu malah membuat dirinya lebih tegang, tak lama ia pun mengeluarkan cumnya.

"hhh..hhh.. Apa yang terjadi ? apa yang terjadi kepada ku ? mengapa tiba tiba aku membayangkan melakukan hal itu dengan Yunho."

.

.

Seharian ini Jaejoong benar benar tidak fokus di kantor. Ia sering melamun saat melakukan tugas, bahkan saat makan siang pun ia habiskan dengan melamun. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian semalam di apartementnya. Bisa - bisanya ia keluar saat membayangkan Yunho. Ia seharusnya membenci namja itu. Bisa - bisa ia gila jika memikirkan hal itu terus, pikirnya.

"Yunho shi, mau kah kau ikut minum bersama kita sepulang kerja ?" ajak Ahra ke Yunho, sepertinya ia sedang melakukan pendekatan.

"Hey, kau curang. Mengapa kau hanya mengajak Yunho saja ?" jawab pegawai laki laki yang lain.

"Mengajak laki laki yang sudah menikah akan menimbulkan masalah, haha" jawab ahra.

"baiklah, kalau begitu Jaejoong harus ikut bukan ? dia juga single" jawab Yunho.

Karena merasa dibawa – bawa, langsung saja Jaejoong menolak " ah, tidak.. aku tidak ingin ikut."

"ayo kita pergi bersama Jaejoong Shi" ucap Yunho sambil menatap tajam Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang takut hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

"jadi apakah kau mempunyai pacar Yunho, aku memanggil Yunho saja tidak apa - apa kan ?" Tanya Ahra.

"haha,iya tidak apa – apa. Aku telah putus dengan pacarku." Jawab Yunho, ia lirik Jaejoong yang hanya diam saja.

"Jaejoong shi"

"YA !" jawab Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja ? kau harus ikut mengobrol dengan kita semua."

"Ah, tidak. Aku lebih senang mendengar kalian bicara" jawab Jaejoong, jujur ia memang bingung harus bicara apa. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Jaejoong Shi memang begitu, saat acara minum minum dari kantor saja ia hanya diam sepanjang acara dan minum jus saja" jawab Jessica yang ikut datang.

"Aku memang tidak tahu harus minum apa." Jaejoong menunduk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memesan kan mu cocktail." Yunho pun memanggil pelayan dan memesan minuman untuk Jaejoong.

"Ah, kau tidak perlu Yunho shi" Tolak Jaejoong. Namun ia tetap menerima minuman tersebut saat Yunho memberikannya.

"Bagaimana ? apakah kau menyukainya ?" Tanya Yunho saat Jaejoong mulai mencicipi minuman yang baru ia kasih.

"Ini enak" Jawab Jaejoong polos, baru pertama kali ia mencoba minuman ini. Dan menurutnya ini lumayan enak.

"Ini mirip dengan jus bukan ? kau ingin pesan rasa yang lain ?" Tanya Yunho, ia senang kalau Jaejoong menyukai pilihannya.

"Ah, tidak usah. Ini saja sudah cukup" tolak Jaejoong, namun karena Yunho tidak menerima penolakkan ia pun memesan kembali untuk Jaejoong. Jessica dan Ahra yang tidak suka dengan keadaan saat ini, mencoba mengalihkan Yunho dari Jaejoong.

"Yun, aku ingin tau bagaimana tipe yang kau suka?" Tanya Ahra.

"Tipe ? hmm, aku suka tipe yang seperti hamster ? mungil dan manis. Aku suka tipe seperti itu-"

'Ahh, ini cukup enak juga. Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa cocktails sangat enak dan manis' batin Jaejoong. Ia terus minum cocktails tanpa berhenti

"Tipe yang membuat ku senang untuk membully-nya" jawab Yunho sambil melirik Jaejoong yang masih asik minum.

"Kyaaa… you're so naughty Yunho" jerit Jessica dan Ahra.

'Aku ingin minum lagi' batin Jaejoong, ia benar benar ketagihan. Dan melupakan fakta bahwa ia tidak pernah minum minuman tersebut.

.

.

"Ayo kita pindah ke tempat karaoke Yunho" ajak Ahra.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa, Jaejoong terlihat sedikit mabuk karena kebanyakan minum cocktail." Jawab Yunho sambil memapah Jaejoong yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kita tinggal mengirimnya dengan taksi bukan ?" rayu Jessica, ia masih ingin menghabiskan malamnya dengan Yunho.

"Aku rasa itu tidak baik, mengingat Jaejoong benar benar tidak sadarkan diri. Aku akan mengantarkannya ke tempat tinggalnya. Sampai jumpa." Yunho pun mulai pergi meninggalkan Jessica dan Ahra.

.

.

'Ah, dimana aku ? apakah aku dirumah ? apakah ini love in Okinawa ? dimana U-know ?' Jaejoong mulai membuka matanya perlahan, saat ia membuka matanya ia melihat seseorang yang mirip seperti..

"U-know ? wah ini U-know !" Jaejoong langsung terbangun, ia senang sekali bisa bertemu U-know.

"YAK ! KAU MASIH MABUK ATAU MASIH TIDUR HUH ?!" Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong.

"Siapa yang kau panggil U-know huh ? aku sudah bilang itu bukan namaku !" Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong.

"YUNHO ?!" teriak Jaejoong. ' kenapa aku bisa ada disini ? dan-' Jaejoong melihat tubuhnya.

'KENAPA AKU BISA TELANJANG ?!' Jaejoong langsung menutup tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dan jangan pernah minum, minuman alcohol lagi !" Omel Yunho, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong tidak bisa minum minuman alcohol.

"huh ?" bingung Jaejoong, bukannya dia yang memberikan dirinya minuman itu.

"Kau begitu mabuk sampai sampai kau joget dijalanan, memanjat ke atas mobil untuk bernyanyi, lalu kau pingsan begitu saja" jelas Yunho. Ia benar benar malu jika ingat kejadian tadi.

"kau…kau bohong !" balas Jaejoong, ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu bukan ?

"aku menggunakan handphone untuk mengambil beberapa foto, kau ingin melihat ?"

"NO !"

TBC

Author's Note :

I'm so happy with all of you guys, seriously ! ^^ Jujur aku seneng banget sama respon kalian di chap sebelumnya, banyak banget yang ngerespon permintaan aku buat nge review dengan nama tanpa perlu log in (pertahanin ya) hehe. SERIUSAN AKU SENENG BANGET. Karena itu aku bales kebaikkan kalian dengan chapter kali ini isinya lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya. Semoga kalia ga bosen bacanya ya ?

Dan ada yang bilang ini mirip sama ff yang pernah kamu baca sebelumnya, ini mau aku lurusin dulu ya. Di chapter sebelumnya aku lupa nulis kalau ini itu hasil ide dari komik jepang yang pernah aku baca, tapi aku lupa judulnya. Maafkan aku :( mirip remake, tapi aku nulisnya ga sama persis dari komik, ada yang aku ubah beberapa bagian untuk mendukung jalannya cerita hehe.

Dan hampir semua nanya apakah U-know dan Yunho itu orang nya berbeda, YES. Mereka adalah orang yang berbeda, kenapa aku pake nama artisnya U-know karena dikomiknnya itu si pemeran utama semenya sama artis yang disukain ukenya itu mirip. Biar kalian bisa negbayangin jadi aku pilih karakter U-know. Ada yang nebak apakah U-know sama Yunho itu kembar apa gimana, engga. Mereka ga kembar dan mereka ber dua gaada hubungannya sama sekali.

Sekali lagi makasih buat :

Haya,Alone779,Lita(?),Rly. ,Blackjackcrong,dheaniyuu,Mybabywonkyu,5351,dims,Littlecupcakenoona, ,choririn,kyochan,nik4nik,kmg6384,yyunjjae,min, ,nabratz,eunji,alby,paul,Artemis Jung,liangie,Maxmin, JungNAera,ratnawulansari51,magnae yunjae,nony,mimi2608,minamikz,suiraseans, .

Dan Guest lainnya yang review yang belum nyantumin namanya ^^. Love you All.

PS :

Eng ing ing, ternyata Filia Kim balik lagi ngereview ff saya, ngapain mba/mas muncul lagi. Kan saya bilang sebelumnya kalau ga sanggup nerima bacaan fanfiction ga usah baca. Pakai muncul lagi terus ngereview lagi, saya ga butuh review yang kamu kasih.

'Duh gw iri ama cowok melambai? Please dh ya cowok plastik mcm dy aja apany yg mau d iri'in? GK ada yg asli tuh d muka'ny semua plastik hahaha  
Elu mau jahatin gw? Silahkan...itu kalau lu bisa.

Gmana otak lu gk mesum? Dr awal crita aja udah nc'an mulu..apalagi judul'ny lol  
Rata" yg dukung elu it cuma suka bagian nc'ny doang..bnr gk? Pasti bener?!  
Seneng ya dpt review banyak cuma karna part nc'ny? Palingan jg yg d baca mereka yg part nc, lain'ny d skip wkwkwk'

Saya jawab dari poin kamu yang bilang dia mukanya plastic semua, kamu siapa nya Jaejoong bisa ngomong gitu. Keluarga ? fans ? temen ? bukan kan ? kok bisa tau ? ngepoin Jaejoong ? ya ilah, katanya ga suka. Ngapain diiriin mba/mas ? terus saya kasih tau kamu ya, waktu saya ketemu Jaejoong di fanmeeting di Indonesia dia emang ganteng kok ya sedikit cantik buat ukuran cowo, so what ? aku ga masalah dengan itu. Tangannya alus banget waktu jabat tangan. Ga kaya kamu lol, yang masih ga jelas mukanya gimana. Saya juga gatau dan gamau tau. Terus kamu bilang apa 'elu mau jahatin gue ? silahkan kalau lu bisa' yailah pede banget, pengen banget dijahatin, wkwk. Lagian ngapain, kamunya aja pengecut ga berani log in, cuman berani review jadi guest. Sekali lagi KAMU PENGECUT.

Ceritanya nc an mulu ? kok tau ? baca ya ? katanya gasuka, kok dibaca lagi ? dan seinget saya ini ga PWP tapi ada jalan ceritanya.

'Rata" yg dukung elu it cuma suka bagian nc'ny doang..bnr gk? Pasti bener?!'

Lah, situ yang nanya situ yang jawab sendiri. Dan coba di baca ulang yang review ff ini, rata rata nanyain point point dari cerita ini. Kalo cuman baca nc doang, ya berarti ga bisa nanya point point ff ini dong ?

Buat mba/mas Azaela,

'Betul jg ya, fict yg d tulis pasti hasil dari ide" yg muncul d otak.  
Berarti ide mesum bin sampah kayak gini jg dr otak lu yg yadong dong wkwkwk.  
Btw eyd lu udah bener ya? Wkwkwk'

Mba/mas Azaela, tau kan ini ff rated M ? soalnya udah masuk katagori Rated M, berarti mba/mas juga yadong dong baca ff ini. Kalau ga yadong, gamungkin baca ff yang kata kamu idenya tuh mesum bin sampah. Berarti otak kamu lebih sampah karena masih baca juga FF Rated M. Mas/mba Azaela bacanya ff rated K/T aja ya ? jangan baca ff Rated M lagi.

Untuk masalah EYD, alhamdulilah EYD aku masih lebih baik dari pada mba/mas Filia dan Azaela. Sebenarnya aku pengen nulis pakai bahasa full baku, tapi takut yang baca kurang suka. Mangkanya aku kondisikan, dengan selera pembaca. Dan aku masih belajar kok cara penulisan EYD.

 **SEKALI LAGI BUAT READER, KALAU GASUKA GA USAH BACA. ^^**

P.S (again) : jujur aku orangnya jarang marah kok. Kalian baik ke aku, aku bakal lebih baik ke kalian. Kalian jahat sama aku, aku bakal lebih jahatin kalian.

Thank You.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Kau begitu mabuk sampai sampai kau joget dijalanan, memanjat ke atas mobil untuk bernyanyi, lalu kau pingsan begitu saja" jelas Yunho. Ia benar benar malu jika ingat kejadian tadi._

" _kau…kau bohong !" balas Jaejoong, ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu bukan ?_

" _aku menggunakan handphone untuk mengambil beberapa foto, kau ingin melihat ?"_

" _NO !"_

 **Porn Star**

 **Cast :**

 **Jung Yunho (26)**

 **Kim Jaejoong (27)**

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, jadi aku membawamu ke Hotel" Omel Yunho.

"maafkan aku" Jaejoong bersimpuh dengan menyimpan ke dua tangannya di atas kedua pahanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"kamu hanya mainanku dan kau tidak memiliki hak untuk menyuruhku melap pantatmu"

"maafkan aku" Jaejoong terus menunduk, ia tidak berani menatap Yunho yang kelihatannya sangat marah padanya.

"dan bisakah kau berhenti meminta maaf ?"

"maafkan ak-"

"kalau ini bukan dirimu Jaejoong, aku akan melempar orang tersebut ke pinggir jalan dan pulang menuju rumah."

'Huh' Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya .

"urus dia, aku begitu marah karena aku Hard" Yunho menunjuk kearah Juniornya.

"ah..ok" Jaejoong mulai bangun dan duduk persis di depan junior Yunho.

"kau bodoh, kemampuan kamu dalam memblowjob payah Joongie. Jangan begitu bersemangat untuk mencobanya."

"mak-maksud mu… kau ingin melakukannya dengan yang belakang ?" Jaejoong menatap langsung wajah Yunho. _Akhirnya-_

'tunggu ini berubah menjadi menakutkan !' panik Jaejoong.

"Tunggu sebentar Yu-Yunho" Jaejoong mulai panik saat melihat Yunho melepas kaitan celananya dan mulai menurunkan celana kerjanya .

"aku belum menyiapkan diriku !" Jaejoong menjerit saat Yunho menarik tangannya dan mengatur badannya menjadi tengkurap (doggy style).

"jangan menunda – nunda, ini bukan pertama kalinya kita melakukan ini" Yunho mulai menarik pantat Jaejoong ke atas.

"tapi…tapi"Jaejoong masih mencoba melawan, ia belom siap. Yunho mulai memasukkan juniornya,

"ahh..sakit..ahn..Yunho ini sakit.." Yunho terus memasukkan dan mngeluarkan Juniornya tanpa memperdulikan Jaejoong.

"AH.."

"Ah…nnn…"

Yunho berhenti menggerakkan Juniornya. Tangannya bergerak menuju ke depan dan memegang Junior Jaejoong.

"apa ini huh ? kau turn on Joongie ? Kau dapat merasa enak hanya karena aku menusukmu ? kau benar benar Gay Joongie." Yunho meremas Junior Jaejoong. Ia menarik tangan Jaejoong saat ia mencoba menyentuh Juniornya sendiri.

"jangan mencoba menyentuh dirimu sendiri Joongie, kau harus datang hanya dengan aku menusukmu" Yunho masih menahan tangan kiri Jaejoong.

"ITU…ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN" Jerit Jaejoong. Yunho langsung mencabut Juniornya dan duduk dikasur.

"Yunho ? ada apa ?" Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan menatap Yunho.

"tidak apa – apa, aku hanya merasa tidak ingin melakukannya lagi" Yunho membuang mukanya menatap ke arah depan.

'dasar pembohong ! bahkan Juniornya masih berdiri tegak seperti itu !" batin Jaejoong sambil melihat kearah Junior Yunho.

"kalau kau masih ingin melakukannya, aku ingin kau menggerakan pinggul mu sendiri dan melakukannya untukku." Yunho memegang Juniornya sambil menatap Jaejoong.

"Biarkan aku melihat sisi manis dan imutmu Jaejoong" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan serius. Jaejoong merasakan dirinya berdebar saat Yunho berkata seperti itu. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup.

'ia benar..ini bukan yang aku inginkan. Aku sedang terancam oleh Yunho bukan ? dia telah membuatku tak berdaya dan dipaksa ke sudut. Aku benar-benar sedang dipaksa.' Batin Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong Shi, ayo kita pergi makan siang" Ajak Yunho, Jaejoong yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya langsung menoleh dan menatap kea rah Yunho.

"Yunho shi dan Jaejoong shi ingin pergi makan siang bersama ?" Tanya pegawai lainnya yang kebetulan masih ada disitu.

"Yup, ada yang ingin aku bahas dengan Jaejoong shi" Jawab Yunho.

"ah begitu, apa yang biasanya kalian makan ?"

"mungkin kita akan memakan Burger."

"kalian hanya makan itu ?"

"sebelumnya kita pernah makan itu, dan itu cukup mengenyangkan untuk kita berdua, benar kan Jaejoong shi ?" Jaejoong yang kaget hanya bisa menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Yunho langsung senyum, namun hanya Jaejoong yang mengerti maksud dari senyumannya itu.

'sepertinya hari ini aku tidak akan makan siang lagi' batin Jaejoong saat membayangkan sesuatu yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

.

.

' ..ahn'

'ah- jangan. Berhenti ahhn..ah..cuk-cukup…ah Yun-Yunho aku sudah..ahh" Yunho terus menusuk lubang belakang Jaejoong. Posisi Jaejoong yang menungging di meja memudahkannya untuk bergerak.

"sudah apa ? apakah aku harus berhenti sekarang ?" Yunho menghentikkan gerakkannya.

"ah..tidak, bukan itu maksudku" Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang menghadap Yunho, ia bear benar sudah tidak tahan untuk keluar.

"kau benar benar menggoda Joongie, aku bisa merasakannya kau menghisapku dengan erat di dalam sini" Yunho mulai bergerak kembali. Ia angkat kemeja kantor Jaejoong keatas untuk melihat punggung mulus Jaejoong.

"You feel danm good right here Jaejoong, jujur lah kau juga merasakannya bukan ? jawab, kalau kau tidak menjawab aku tidak akan membiarkan mu untuk datang Joongie" bisik Yunho dikuping Jaejoong, ia hembuskan nafasnya untuk menggoda Jaejoong.

"kau ingin aku berhenti Jaejong ?" Yunho mulai mengeluarkan Juniornya perlahan. Jaejoong yang tidak ingin Yunho lepas begitu saja langsung menjawab

"tidak..jangan. It…. feels so good Yunho" langsung saja Yunho memegang erat pinggu Jaejoong dan menusuk Jaejoong dengan keras.

"AH…"

.

.

.

'aku lapar' batin Jaejoong saat menyerahkan berkas yang dibutuhkan oleh Mr. Park yang langsung diperiksa oleh Manager tersebut.

"ah, dimana pulpen ku ? aku tidak boleh menghilangkannya. Itu kado dari istriku" Mr. Park mencari ke sekitar meja kerjanya.

'kemarin aku dan Yunho melakukan hal tersebut disini. Saat hanya aku dan Yunho yang lembur disini, ia langsung mendorongku ke meja Mr. Park dan langsung menurunkan celana kerjaku' batin Jaejoong. Ia membayangkan kejadian malam itu.

"ah, aku menemukannya. Mengapa bisa ada dibawah ? Jaejoong…Jaejoong !" panggil Mr. Park, terlihat bawahannya yang sedang melamun.

"JAEJOONG….KIM JAEJOONG!" panggil Mr. Park lebih kencang. Jaejoong kaget dan langsung tersadar dari lamunannya,

"Ya !"

"kau sering melakukan kesalahan akhir – akhir ini, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi ?" Jaejoong panik. Ia tidak sadar bahwa akhir – akhir ini ia sering melakukan kesalahan.

"Ti- Tidak ada sama sekali. Maafkan aku aku akan langsung membereskan kesalahan ini." Jaejoong langsung berjalan mundur dan pergi tanpa sadar ia menabrak kursi yang ada dibelakangnya.

'Bruuk'

'sakiit..' batin Jaejoong.

Yunho yang mendengar ada kegaduhan langsung menghampiri Jaejoong yang terjatuh cukup keras.

"Jaejoong shi, apa kau baik – baik saja ?" Yunho mencoba membantu Jaejoong untuk berdiri. Jaejoong yang malu, langsung kabur meninggalkan ruang kerjanya sambil berteriak maaf. Pegawai yang melihat kejadian tersebut bertanya – tanya apa yang terjadi dengan Kim Jaejoong.

"entahlah, Jaejoong memang agak aneh bukan ?" jawab Ahra yang kebetulan ada disitu. Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang kabur darinya.

.

.

'aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi denganku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku, apa ada yang salah dengan ku?" Jaejoong memegang kepalanya. Ia benar – benar pusing sekarang. Ia kabur dari Yunho, dan sekarang ia duduk di closet toilet kantornya.

'aku terus memikirkan hal mesum sepanjang hari ini, menjadi begini bukan lah hal yang biasa. Ini semua karena laki laki beruang itu. Ini semua karena Yunho memperlakukan ku seperti mainannya'

'Brak' pukulan dipintu toilet membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Buka pintunya cepat."

"aku tidak ingin membukanya" Jaejoong tidak ingin diganggu siapapun, termasuk-

"kalau tidak membukanya, aku akan menghancurkan pintu ini" Jaejoong langsung shock membayangkan hal tersebut. Langsung ia buka pintu tersebut,

"Yunho, kau- KAU INGIN MELAKUKANNYA LAGI ? KITA BARU MELAKUKANNYA TADI BUKAN ?" Panik Jaejoong saat Yunho memaksa masuk ke dalam bilik itu.

"Kau begitu berisik, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun pada mu" Yunho yang kesal menatap tajam kearah Jaejoong. Ia tarik Jaejoong untuk duduk dipangkuannya, sementara ia duduk di closet.

"apa maksudmu dengan kejadian tadi ? kau lari saat melihatku huh ?" melihat Yunho yang sangat marah membuat Jaejoong takut.

"ah..itu..um.."

"kau tadi terjatuh. Apa kau merasa sakit ?"

"mm..tidak, aku baik – baik saja." Yunho diam menatap wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang merasa dilihat seperti itu hanya dapat duduk kaku dipangkuannya Yunho. Yunho memegang rambut Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong menjerit pelan karena kaget dengan tingkah Yunho. Yunho pegang dagu Jaejoong dan ia putar ke kiri dan ke kanan wajah Jaejoong. Mengecek apa ada luka diwajah Jaejoong.

"kau terlihat baik baik saja" Yunho melepas tangannya dari dagu Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya dapat bertanya – tanya dalam hati, apa yang sedang terjadi.

"berhenti takut dengan ku KIM JAEJOONG. Itu membuatku kesal" Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong

"ak-aku minta maaf" Jaejoong makin menundukkan wajahnya .

"apa kau takut dengan ku ?" tanya Yunho serius. Yunho benar, Jaejoong selalu merasa gugup apabila berdekatan dengannya. Bahkan itu membuat Jaejoong sulit untuk bernafas.

"iya" Jawab Jaejoong dengan pelan.

"APA KAU BILANG?" bentak Yunho, mata musangnya kembali menatap tajam Jaejoong.

'di-dia marah, apa aku akan mati kali ini' Jaejoong takut setengah mati, ia tidak pernah melihat Yunho seperti ini.

"itu..yang ingin aku bilang…aaa" Jaejoong bingung apa yang harus ia katakan, ia benar - benar panik.

"lupakan, ambil ini" Yunho menyerahkan coklat ke tangan Jaejoong. Ia tahu Jaejoong belum makan siang dan kelaparan sekarang. Ia mulai berdiri,

"dasar kau namja bodoh, kenapa kau begitu.." Yunho terdiam, Jaejoong yang masih menunggu hanya menatap polos ke Yunho.

"ck, lupakan. Itu bukan apa – apa" Yunho pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri.

'begitu apa ? dan apa itu barusan ?' Jaejoong hanya diam melihat Yunho yang pergi meninggakalkannya sendiri dengan coklat pemberian Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, ia tidak paham dengan apa yang Yunho pikirkan. Dan sekarang namja itu marah lagi dengannya. Jaejoong saat ini sedang ada di kamar apartement nya, ia sedang tiduran sambil memainkan laptopnya. Sesaat ia melihat dvd U-know dan ia langsung teringat bahwa ia belum memesan film U-know yang terbaru. Saat ia ingin memesan, ternyata deadline waktu pemesanan sudah terlewat.

'aku akan memesannya lagi lain waktu' ucapnya dalam hati. Jaejoong berpikir kapan terakhir kali ia melakukan masturbasi membayangkan U-know ?

'sejak akhir – akhir ini aku sibuk dengan hal yang nyata' jawabnya lagi.

Jaejoong masih memikirkan ucapan Yunho yang masih menggantung, apa yang ia coba katakan saat itu. Walaupun sekarang sudah telat untuk menanyakannya, tapi ia masih penasaran. Meskipun ia melakukanku seperti mainannya, apakah mungkin laki laki normal sepertinya melakukan sex denganku berulang – ulang. Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati, ia benar benar pusing memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Ugh…" Jaejoong mulai melamun kembali. Tiba tiba ia bangun dan kembali menghadap laptopnya, dan membuka forum di internet tempat orang menanyakan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Dimana orang lain akan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

'he has sex with me every single day, is it possible he likes me ?'

Dengan ragu Jaejoong mengetik tersebut, namun ia langsung meng click tombol cancel.

"berhenti berpikir omong kosong, makan saja. Ia tidak mungkin seperti itu" Jaejoong mulai membuka bungkus coklat yang diberi Yunho dan memakannya. Sambil memakan coklat tersebut, ia masih meng scroll forum tersebut mencari sesuatu yang menarik. Sudah lama ia tidak membukanya. Pasti banyak hal baru di forum tersebut. Meskipun begitu, Jaejoong masih berpikir sambil memakan coklatnya.

'orang yang memperlakukan seseorang seperti mainan akan bosan bukan ? tapi Yunho tidak terlihat ia bosan dengan ku. Dan akhir-akhir ini, ia tampak lebih gentle daripada sebelumnya.' Pikir Jaejoong

'JANGAN – JANGAN YUNHO MENYUKAI KU HUH ?' pipi Jaejoong merona saat berpikir seperti itu.

 _Tidak, mustahil_

 _ **Tbc**_

Author's Note :

Maaf baru bisa update sekarang, dari kemarin aku pergi terus T^T. Dan kemarin sore, sempet drop karena kecapean mangkanya baru bisa nulis tengah malem dan ngepos sekarang. Sebagai permohonan maaf, Chap ini lebih panjang dari Chap sebelumnya. Jangan bosen ya bacanya. Makasih buat yang review ^^ dan maaf belom bisa aku sebutin satu satu disini. Pokoknya aku makasih banyak banget buat kalian yang masih terus review dan nulis namanya ! kalian JJANG ! xD.

LOVE YOU ALL :*

PS: maaf kalau ada typo, ga sempet nge check. *bow*


	5. Chapter 5

' _orang yang memperlakukan seseorang seperti mainan akan bosan bukan ? tapi Yunho tidak terlihat ia bosan dengan ku. Dan akhir-akhir ini, ia tampak lebih gentle daripada sebelumnya.' Pikir Jaejoong_

' _JANGAN – JANGAN YUNHO MENYUKAI KU HUH ?' pipi Jaejoong merona saat berpikir seperti itu._

 _Tidak, mustahil_

 **Porn Star**

 **Cast :**

 **Jung Yunho (26)**

 **Kim Jaejoong (27)**

Jaejoong terus memikirkan kejadi semalam. Ia berpikir, bagaimana mungkin lelaki setampan Yunho jatuh cinta dengannya. Ia berpikir untuk bertanya ke Yunho apakah ia menyukai Jaejoong apa tidak. Apa Yunho orang yang pemalu untuk menunjukkan ekspresi atau ia mempunya alasan yang lain ? Namun ia takut, ia takut apabila pemikirannya salah dan Yunho akan memarahinya, itu menyeramkan pikirnya. Ia terus menatap wajah Yunho tanpa berkedip.

"Ada apa Jaejoong ssi ?" tanya Yunho, saat matanya secara tidak sengaja melihat Jaejoong yang terus melihati dirinya. Jaejoong yang kaget karena ketahuan langsung berteriak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"TIDAK, TIDAK APA – APA. Aku- aku ingin pergi ke toilet !" teriak Jaejoong sambil pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"kau tidak perlu teriak untuk memberitahu hal seperti itu" Mr. Park menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku bawahannya tersebut.

.

.

Jaejoong pergi keatap gedung kantornya, ia tidak benar – benar pergi ke toilet. Ia hanya ingin kabur dari Yunho. Ia tidak bisa menghilangkan pikirannya tentang apakah Yunho menyukainya apa tidak. Ia harus bisa melupakan ini secepatnya.

"jadi ini kamar mandi ? aku mencarimu cukup lama" Ucap Yunho yang tiba – tiba muncul dibelakang Jaejoong.

"atap gedung huh ? ini tidak apa – apa, melakukannya di outdoor juga cukup bagus. Kamu ingin melakukannya ? aku akan melakukan dengan cepat." Yunho membalikkan badan Jaejoong.

'eh ? oh tidak ! jika kita melakukan sekarang itu akan membuat aku berpikir bahwa Yunho benar – benar menyukai ku' batin Jaejoong.

"Kumohon berhenti !" Ia berusaha melepas pegangan Yunho pada bahunya. Jaejoong yang panik tidak sengaja menampar wajah Yunho

PLAK

"kau Bastard" Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong yang tiba – tiba menamparnya. _Oh tidak aku akan mati_ , pikir Jaejoong.

"ma-maaf aku tidak sengaja. Aku benar – benar tidak sengaja menamparmu Yunho ssi. Aku merasa tidak enak badan hari ini, jadi.." Jaejoong menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Yunho dengan tampang memohon. Ia sangat takut dengan tatapan Yunho barusan.

"kalau kau tidak menginginkannya, mengapa kau memberi tatapan yang menggoda Jaejoong !"

"aku… tidak melakukannya." Balas Jaejoong, kapan ia memberikan tatapan seperti itu huh ?

" .JAEJOONG"

"Tidaakk, kau salah paham Yunho."

"BERHENTI BERBOHONG" bentak Yunho, mendengar teriakkan Yunho membuat Jaejoong semakin takut.

"aku minta maaf" Jaejoong mengucapkannya dengan takut. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong ketakutan akhirnya mengalah.

"hahhh, baiklah. Lupakan itu, oke ?"

 _Eh, dia tidak marah ?_ pikir Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tidak enak dengan Yunho menawarkan untuk melakukan hal _itu._

"tidak usah, bukankah kau bilang kau sedang tidak ingin melakukannya ?" balas Yunho. Jaejoong yang masih tidak enak dengan Yunho menawarkan untuk melakukan dengan mulutnya.

"bagaimana jika melakukannya dengan mulut ku (blowjob) ?" tawar Jaejoong.

"kemampuan dalam hal itu payah Jaejoong." Balas Yunho. Yunho benar, Jaejoong memang masih payah dalam memblowjob. Tapi jika tidak melakukannya, ini akan menjadi sepi. Yunho melihat wajah Jaejoong, perlahan tangannya ia arahkan ke dagu Jaejoong dan secara perlahan ia mendekati wajah Jaejoong. Ia kecup bibir Jaejoong secara perlahan.

Ciuman itu perlahan berubah mejadi liar, ia jilat bibir atas Jaejoong. Memberi kode agar Jaejoong membuka mulutnya.

"ngghh..hmmpptt..Yun..haah"

Yunho mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong, ia pegang kepala Jaejoong yang tidak bisa berhenti bergerak.

"Jangan memberontak Jaejoong, gunakan hidung mu untuk bernafas." Yunho kembali menghisap bibir Jaejoong. Ia gigit pelan bibir bawah Jaejoong agar ia dapat memasukkan lidahnya kembali.

"ahhnn..Yunho. Nhhhn." Jaejoong merasa kakinya menjadi lemas, ia tidak sanggup menahan beratnya sendiri. Ia merasa jantungnya dapat meledak kapan saja karena ciuman Yunho. Perlahan Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya memeluk leher Yunho. Bibir Yunho tidak lepas sedikitpun dari mulut Jaejoong, ia bahkan semakin liar. Lidahnya mulai menjilat langit langit mulut Jaejoong. Sesekali ia goda lidah Jaejoong untuk ikut bergabung. Tangan Yunho pun mulai bergerak kearah pinggang sempit Jaejoong. Ia peluk pinggang ramping tersebut, sesekali tangannya meremas pinggul Jaejoong.

"kemampuanmu benar – benar buruk Jaejoong." Yunho mulai melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia mulai berdiri dan menatap Jaejoong yang masih terduduk dibawah lantai.

"kau berumur 27 tahun dan masih virgin, jangan bilang kalau ini juga ciuman pertama mu ?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong hanya bergumam membalas pertanyaan Yunho. Yunho menyentuh bibirnya,

"disamping itu, apakah kau habis memakan makanan manis Jaejoong ?" tanya Yunho.

"huh ? tidak" Jaejoong masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, tubuhnya masih sedikit lemas. Pipinya masih memerah karena ciumannya dengan Yunho. _Jadi seperti itu rasanya ciuman_ , batin Jaejoong.

"benarkah ? kalau begitu kita harus balik sekarang." Yunho mulai berjalan untuk segera kembali ke dalam kantor, di tengokknya ke belakang melihat Jaejoong yang masih terduduk dilantai. Ia dapat melihat Jaejoong yang masih diam sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

"kau ingin melakukannya lagi sebelum kita kembali ?" tawar Yunho. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya entah mengapa menjadi senang dan bersemangat.

"ah, baiklah" balasnya dengan senang.

' _ciuman pertamaku,rasanya seperti permen yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya'_

.

.

.

.

"Kemarin aku pergi ke salon, aku melihat teman ku menghias tangannya (memakai kutek) jadi aku pikir aku ingin melakukannya. Bagaimana menurut mu sica ?" tanya Ahra sambil menunjukkan kukunya. Ia merasa tidak pede dengan kutek barunya.

"hmmm… menurutku itu terlihat cantik. Namun itu sedikit mencolok" komentar Jessica. Tiba – tiba Jaejoong menghampiri Ahra, ia ingin memberikan berkas yang harus dikerjakan Ahra.

"Ahra ssi, ini dokumen yang harus kau kerjakan. Dan juga, menurutku kuku mu terlihat cantik dan itu cocok dengan pakaianmu hari ini." Komentar Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan map coklat tersebut.

"ah, benarkah ? terima kasih." Balas Ahra

"Sama – sama." Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Ahra dan Jessica. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa 2 wanita tersebut membicarakan dirinya yang tiba – tiba jadi banyak bicara.

"Bukankah sekarang Jaejoong berubah ?" ucap Ahra sambil melihat kepergian Jaejoong. Jessica yang ada disebelahnya mengangguk setuju.

"kau juga merasakannya ? dia bahkan mengucapkan selamat pagi hari ini" balas Jessica.

"apakah ia habis memenangkan undian ?" tanya Ahra kembali, ia masih aneh dengan perubahan Jaejoong yang tiba – tiba ini.

"bukankah itu bagus ? selama ini ia selalu muram. Tapi aku jadi penasaran apa yang membuat dia menjadi seperti itu."

Jaejoong terus melangkah tidak peduli dengan apa yang dibicarakan ke dua wanita tersebut, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah

' _aku masih merasa bahwa aku masih bermimpi. Aku sudah di cium oleh Yunho.'_

 _._ "kenapa kau terus menatap ku ? cepak makan dan habiskan !" omel Yunho ke Jaejoong yang dari terus melamun menatapnya. Sekarang ini mereka berdua sedang ada diatap gedung kantor mereka. Jaejoong langsung saja tersadar lamunannya saat Yunho memarahinya.

"aku sudah kenyang" Jaejoong mulai membereskan bekal makan siangnya, Yunho melihat kea rah bekal Jaejoong.

"bukankah itu masih banyak yang tersisa ?" tanyanya. Namun Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tapi aku sudah merasa kenyang." Balas Jaejoong dengan merajuk.

"baiklah, kalau begitu kemarilah." Ucap Yunho sambil menarik Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang bingung hanya menatap wajah Yunho dengan memelotokan ke dua bola matanya. Yunho yang tidak peduli terus menarik Jaejoong.

"Yun-Yunho bagaimana jika ada yang melihatnya ? di tempat seperti ini, bagaimana jika ada orang yang datang" Yunho mulai mengecup bibir Jaejoong. Sedari tadi ia terus menahan keinginannya untuk mencium Jaejoong.

"ahh..ahn.." _Akhirnya, aku merasa semakin aneh_ , batin Jaejoong. Yunho terus mencium bibirnya tanpa berhenti. Ia gigit bibir bawah Jaejoong agar ia dapat memasukkan lidahnya.

Jaejoong merasa setiap ia ingin tidur dan bangun dari tidurnya, pikirannya selalu penuh dengan Yunho. Setiap ia bersama dengan Yunho, hatinya selalu berdetak dengan cepat dan dadanya menjadi sesak. Dan sekarang, saat ia melihat wajah Yunho ia merasakan cemas di dalam dirinya. Ia ingin tahu, bagaimana perasaan Yunho terhadap dirinya.

Saat mereka sedang asik berciuman, Yunho mendengar langkah seseorang yang datang ke tempat mereka berciuman. Secara otomatis, ia melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

"tch, benar – benar menyusahkan jika melakukannya di jam kerja." Kesal Yunho. Jaejoong yang merasa tidak enak dengan Yunho menawarkan untuk melakukannya di tempat lain.

"ingin melakukannya di toilet Yun ?" tawar Jaejoong, sekarang posisi mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di kursi yang ada diatap gedung tersebut. Dilihatnya Jaejoong ke 2 orang pegawai yang datang saat mereka sedang berciuman. Ia mengatakan hal tersebut dengan pelan agar tidak ada yang mendengar.

"tidak, bukankah kau bilang kau benci melakukannya di kantor. Baiklah, kita akan pergi ke hotel sehabis pulang kerja." Jawab Yunho.

'Hotel ? Yunho tidak pernah peduli dengan tempat dimana mereka melakukan sex sebelumnya. Apakah ia mencoba perhatian dengan ku ?' batin Jaejoong dalam hati, pasalnya selama ini Yunho selalu melakukannya dimana pun ia inginkan. Bahkan mereka pernah melakukannya diruang kerja mereka bukan ?

"ah, aku lupa. Bukankah sebelumnya kau bilang apartementmu dekat dengan kantor ?" tanya Yunho, Jaejoong langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan polos.

"ya, itu hanya membutuhkan 15 menit dengan berjalan kaki."

"kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi ke apartement mu sekarang." Ajak Yunho, Jaejoong terkaget dengan ucapan Yunho barusan.

"kau bilang pergi ke apartement ku ? baiklah." jawab Jaejoong dengan pandangan kosong.

'tidak mungkin, aku lupa bahwa kamarku penuh dengan Film U-know dan semua yang berhubungan dengan U-know.' Batin Jaejoong. Ia panik saat mengingat keadaaan kamarnya sekarang. Ia tidak mungkin menunjukkannya ke Yunho bukan ?

"TUNGGU ! KITA TIDAK BISA. TUNGGU SAMPAI BESOK OK ? TIDAK MUNGKIN HARI INI, AKU BELUM MEMBERESKAN APARTEMENTKU !" teriak Jaejoong dengan panik, bahkan suaranya membuat pegawai yang ada di atap tersebut menengok ke arahnya. Yunho yang aneh melihat tingkah laku Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"terserah, kalau begitu besok juga tidak apa – apa. Karena hari ini adalah hari Jum at. Kalau kau dapat memuaskanku, besoknya aku akan mengajakmu pergi keluar. Pergi menonton film atau yang lainnya. Paham ?" jelas Yunho.

"benarkah ?" tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya. Bukankah ini sama juga dengan berkencan ?

 _Ini adalah sebuah ajakkan kencan bukan ?_

 **TBC**

Author's note :

Maaf baru bisa update, dari kemarin sibuk liburan gabisa nyentuh laptop. Dan baru bisa ngerjain 2 hari ini dan itu pun nyicil ngerjainnya hehe. Dan ini belum sempet di edit lagi, kalau ada typo maafkan aku T^T. dan aku sedih karena kayanya yang review berkurang :( apakah kalian udah ga minat sama ff ini lagi ? kalau udah ga minat dengan Ff nya aku berhenti sampai chapter ini aja ^^.

And thanks to :

 **nabil yesung,** **Rly.** **,** **elfsissy701** **,** **KTOdult** **,** **,** **yyunjjae** **,** **JonginDO** **,** **KMG6384,** **dheaniyuu** **,** **vipbigbang74** **,** **Kuminosuki** **,** **Jung NaeRa** **,** **nabratz** **,joongie,** **farla 23,** **minami Kz** **,** **xing mae30** **,haya,** **,** **Qugi,** **nik4nik** **,** **blackjackcrong** **,** **nik4nik** **,** **changcimin,dan guest dan silent reader hehe**

PS : Kalau ada yang mau nanya tentang apapun ke aku bisa tanya ke askfm : Rihyun17


End file.
